Feeding West
by Deezaster82
Summary: Prussia swore: By the end of Oktoberfest, He'll be able to grab onto West's fattened gut while he, himself, would still have a flat and taunt stomach! WG, eventual Germancest.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story will contain boy love, incest, weight gain, eating in excess and such. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Flame all you want, see if I care.

So that's my first try at weight gain fiction writing, please bear with me.

Also, as much as I would like to, I've never been to Oktoberfest, so there might be some inaccuracies in the description of that event.

Feel free to correct me if you spot any mistakes ( grammar, spelling or cultural) you'll do me a favour!

Reviews are highly appreciated and motivate me so drop me a word if you like the story!

********************* Feeding West

***********************************Chapter one.

It was September the seventeenth of the year 2010...

And it also was the first day of Oktoberfest in Munich.

The event was written in big letters on Ludwig Beilschmidt's desk calendar. The representative of Germany had planned the past week so he'd have finished all of his paperwork before the end of the afternoon that day.

Germany never missed Oktoberfest. During those two weeks, He made sure to attend the parties every day for as long as the event lasted. Those were amongst the days of the year he liked most and during which he could truly relax, a feat helped by the excuse he 'had to' be there as part of his nation's duties.

He still had to take care of a few documents, still present on his desk. Thankfully, those weren't important stuff, because he wasn't getting much work done. It was a very rare occurrence for him to be distracted from his work, work-alcoholic as he was, but today was an every-year exception. glancing up every now and then at his wall clock, Ludwig was getting more and more excited as time tickled by. He couldn't help thinking about the party he would attend that evening, the delicious beer he'd have only a few hour from them, the ambiance under the tents and the food he was certain he'd overindulge in again this year.

It wasn't a big deal, he told himself while signing hurriedly some minor law project that was so stupid he was certain it would never pass anyway, if he indulged too much in food and beer again, he'd only have to keep a small diet for some time after the event and do some extra workout to get back in shape, he wasn't worried at all.

At three pm sharp, a messy white head appeared at his office door.

" West? Are you done yet?"

Ludwig looked from his brother waiting expectantly at the door to the last miserable sheet of paper on his wooden desk. He signed it without even reading a line, placed it on a pile with other documents and stood up. " Yes, I'm done. Just give me some time to get ready..."

He smiled at Prussia as he passed him by and rushed upstairs to get a quick shower, he needed to feel clean, even if it was pointless on a party day. That done, he changed into his costume for the party.

The typical costumes, Lederhosen for the boys and dirndl for the girls, were usually only for Bavarian people to wear, during Oktoberfest or any other Volkfest, but since Ludwig did represent all of Germany, he had a Lederhosen of his own to wear every year during the event.

About twenty minutes later, he was ready, wallet in pocket and car keys in hand. Gilbert, already waiting for him next to the car, couldn't help but stare a little at Ludwig's bare legs as he walked down the house steps.

He had to admit, his little brother looked really cute in short leather pants, and that was maybe the main reason why he didn't poke fun at him when he wore it. He, himself didn't have one and was content just to wear his casual comfortable clothes: A simple black jeans and T-shirt with some scribbles saying ' I love blonds with lots of foam'.

Even though it was the month of September, the weather was still good in Munich, not as warm as one month before but not cold yet and that first day of Oktoberfest was particularly nice and sunny. Both Prussia and Germany were all giddy at the prospect of that evening and the upcoming two weeks during which there would be no worries other than find the way back to their hotel at the end of each day. More than the beer, food and ambiance, it was also their special 'Brüder zeit' (Brothers time), since it was perhaps the only two weeks of the years they got to be only the two of them together without any of their acquaintance tagging along.

If Prussia was the perfect figure of the common annoying big brother most of the time, during Oktoberfest days, he suddenly became Germany's best friend and that, mostly because he was the only one able to keep up with him.

A few years ago, Germany had taken Italy along for a single evening during the Oktoberfest in Munich, and it had ended up quite badly: The Italian boy had spent the night whining because he didn't like the beer or food served to him and complained that none of the food vendor under the tents sold any pasta or wine. At the end, it had been altogether a sad and disappointing evening for the both of them.

It has been the first and last time Ludwig had taken his Italian best friend along for Oktoberfest.

As for Prussia, he had invited France and Spain to the event once...

It had ended quite badly for France, whom they had found half-dead in a tree four days later. Spain had been so drunk he had let a girl get too familiar with him, Romano had not appreciated and...Well, there had been casualties and lots of damage.

Since that, it had been wisely decided that they would invite anyone to celebrate with them never again.

It was roughly five pm when they arrived at their hotel in which they'd stay during the whole event, since it wouldn't be wise at all to drive back home, drunk like they were certain to be every day at the end of the evening. They quickly checked in, threw their things in their rooms (They each had their own room to sleep in, it was more convenient like this ) and went directly for the tents where the party had already started.

When they arrived, it was full of people already and they had to squeeze in to get to sit on the benches. Thankfully, They could order directly at the table and wouldn't have to stand and wait in a line every time they needed a refill.

A pretty girl wearing a colourful dress ( Prussia noted how the upper part of her costume squeezed her generous assets wonderfully) came to take their order.

" What can I get you?" She asked with a warm smile.

Gilbert and Ludwig looked at the menu shortly to check what kind of food this establishment had to offer, but there was too much to chose from..

" What do you want, West?"

" I don't know...I kinda want it all" Ludwig could really not get fixed on one dish or an other, each one was just as appealing as the next.

" Then have it all!" Prussia shrugged with a smile. The blond glanced at him to see if he was serious.

" I can't do that, Gilbert" He said, even if he was actually considering to go along with his brother's proposal.

" I'm sure you're as hungry as I am" Gilbert licked his lips as he read the menu over again. " Lets order the whole menu and we'll eat it together. We'll share with others if we have too much! So what do you say?"

Ludwig hesitated a moment longer but eventually put the menu down. " No, that's not reasonable." He looked at the waitress who was still waiting. " I'll have a plate of Bockwurst und kartoffelsalad ( boiled sausages with potato salad) please."

Prussia huffed. " You're no fun, West!" He turned toward the waitress. " I'll have the same thing...And a pint of Weiss bier ( white beer)"

" Yes, me too" Germany added. The girl winked at him and went off to fetch their order.

One thing Germany didn't know about was that Prussia positively liked watching him eat and drink, and more so during Oktoberfest since he was more relaxed and joyous then. He loved to see his brother in such an happy mood as he got when eating something he liked to his heart's content or drinking too much of his beloved beer. Most of all, he adored how, at the end of every Oktoberfest, Germany's body would be a little less perfect than any other time, with a small layer of fat covering his hard muscles and a cute mini belly poking out. It was gone all too soon though, because once Oktoberfest was over, Ludwig would always start a diet and do extra work out to make those few kilos go away as quickly as they came. It was a shame, really!

So, Prussia had decided that, this time, he would do something about it! This year he had planned to push his little bro to go all out, to drink more, to eat more and to keep going even after Oktoberfest ends. It would be easy really, he was too awesome to fail and he never backed off a challenge, he would get West fat, no matter what!

It wasn't a big deal if West had refused to overindulge that evening, Prussia would pressure him so he'll want a second serving a bit later, with some rich cake for dessert and more beer to wash it down.

Soon, and he almost drooled at the thought, he'd be able to grab West's softened gut while he, himself, would still have a taunt flat stomach!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert felt oddly happy inside as he watched his brother's white teeth sink into the tender flesh of a bockwurst, the last one of his plate.

Germany popped up the last bite of sausage into his mouth, let out a little moan of content, then looked down at his empty plate, expression bordering on sad.

" Oh well, that was good"

"If you still feel hungry, then why don't you have another one?" Gilbert suggested, managing to look innocent enough he could have fooled even himself.

" It's not reasonable, Gilbert, it was already my second serving" Ludwig said, still eyeing his plate as if food could appear in it if he wished hard enough.

" Ah, enjoy yourself, West! A little more won't kill you..."

Germany frowned a little but eventually sighed. " You're right..." He lifted a hand to call the waiter and Prussia turned away from his brother to hide his wide grin.

By the time the waiter came to take their next order, Ludwig had chugged down the rest of his beer and, not minding the fact it was his third one, asked for another fill of his mug ( that could contain 1 litre ) as well as another plate of bockwurst with potatoes. Gilbert ordered another beer and a stuck of cherry cake. The pastry was not for him of course, he'll keep it aside for when West would have finished his plate.

The food couldn't come soon enough, really! He couldn't wait to see West's expression of pleasure when he'd eat again, that being a perfect proof that his plan was going to work. It felt like an eternity to him before fresh beer and hot sausages were placed in front of them. Ludwig stared down at the plate with obvious hunger and already Gilbert was licking his lips unconsciously.

He caught himself staring at Germany's mouth as his lips closed around the sausage. Prussia mentally slapped himself: He wasn't aroused by the sight of his brother's lips, no, he was just excited at the thought of West getting fat, right?

Yeah, it was nothing else to it than his desire to see West lose his perfect physique. Prussia was not attracted to his younger brother, that would be sick of him. And he certainly didn't want to lick the meat juice that made Ludwig's lips glossy, no, not at all.

Yet, he could keep his eyes away from those red lips moving slowly as Germany chewed on his meal.

Eventually, Ludwig had cleaned his plate of all of its content. He took a big gulp of beer and let out a belch. " I think I've had enough" He said, patting his slightly bulging stomach.

" You sure?" Prussia asked nonchalantly " Because I have this cake here and I'm too full to eat it. It would be a shame to throw it away, don't you think?" He pushed the cheery cake in front of Ludwig who stared at it with a mixture of uncertainty and envy.

" I don't think I should eat it" Ludwig said, " I've had too much already" but Prussia could hear the hesitation in his brother's voice.

" I go put this in the garbage then?" He asked, reaching to take the pastry away.

Immediately, and as he had planned, Ludwig stopped him. " No, it's bad to waste food! I'll eat it if, really, you don't feel able too"

" Go ahead, West!" Gilbert switched Germany's empty plate for the cake, not bothering to wipe the smug smile off his face.

Ludwig cut a smile piece with the fork and put it in his mouth. " It's good" He said much to himself. " But I don't think I'll be able to finish it"

Gilbert shrugged. " Just wash it down with beer, I'm sure it will pass easily if you take one sip after each bite"

Ludwig looked at him sceptically but decided to try his big brother's advice anyway. Gilbert was right, the food went down more easily after a sip of beer. At the end, he managed to finish all the cake, and that had been a big piece too.

" Your mug is almost empty. Want me to call the waiter for more?" Prussia offered kindly, overjoyed to see his brother pick the crumbles from his plate. Germany nodded, he felt like he needed more liquid to help digest all the food he had eaten.

Even though he wanted to see Ludwig eat more, Gilbert knew he had to be careful not to feed his brother too much too fast or else he'd be sick and his efforts would be ruined, so he decided to give him a break with food for now. They did have a few beer more, not too much so to make them sick, but just enough so they'll have to hold onto each other to get back to their hotel.

Gilbert couldn't be more happier! He had just half-carried Ludwig in bed and now he was going back to his own room, feeling a bit tipsy since he had had a few beers too, but for once much more sober than West.

And this was only the first day!

Prussia slid in bed and thought of all the food he'd soon shove down his brother throat.

"So awesome!" He told himself before sleep took the best out of him. He dreamed of an obese Ludwig, a very naked and stuffed and oh-so sexy Ludwig...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It had been decided they would meet for breakfast in the hotel restaurant at 8 am the next morning, but neither Germany nor Prussia did find the courage to wake up that early after all the beer they have had the previous night.

It was roughly 10 am when Germany knocked at Prussia's room door, feeling painfully hungover and in desperate need for strong coffee.

Prussia, in an other hand, wasn't in so bad a condition that morning, he was feeling as awesome as ever! He could generally take his beer better than his younger brother and, since he had less than Ludwig the previous evening, no hangover could mess with his good mood today! He was sleeping in that morning only because, firstly, he enjoyed his bed way too much and, secondly, he wasn't used to wake up early like West.

" Bruder! Wake up!" Germany insisted at the door. His incessant knocking eventually got the best of the Prussian's love for sleep and he rolled out of bed.

" I'm up! I'm up, just give a minute!" He shouted as he headed for the bathroom to splash some water on his face, make himself presentable and take a piss.

The door opened five minutes later and Gilbert emerged, fully clothed and ready for a new day of fun.

" I need my coffee" Germany stated, and he certainly looked like he needed more than one. Gilbert patted his back out of empathy and hooked an arm around Ludwig's broad shoulders.

They went down to the restaurant and Gilbert grinned upon realizing that the breakfast was a buffet. ( as it often is in German hotels)

" Go find us a table, West, I'll bring back some coffee and food!" He told his brother.

If Germany found this oddly generous from his usually egoistical brother, he decided to brush it off. He just nodded and went off to look for a table, he was feeling too miserable to protest that morning.

Gilbert picked a tray and headed for the self service buffet, it was more than well furnished and the food offered looked downright mouth-watering. It was really too much to chose from, so the albino man decided to sample it all. He placed three plates on his tray and filled them with all sort of cheese, meat and delicatessen. He left the bread out, since it could make his brother's stomach full too quickly, and picked the most greasy and sugary kind of food to fill his tray. Muesli, despite its innocent appearance, was very sweet, full of calories, and West used to like it a lot when he was a kid, so Prussia made sure to find a bowl big enough and fill it to the rim.

When nothing could fit on his tray anymore, he grabbed a large coffee pot and headed to the table his brother was sitting at.

" Don't you think this is a bit too much?" Germany lifted a brow when he saw all the food Prussia had brought.

" It all looked too good to resist" Prussia grinned as he sat in front of his brother. Germany's abdomen was too flat for his liking, not the faintest bulge remained from the last night food excess, which was really too bad. " Try the muesli, West, I bet it's delicious!" He pushed the bowl toward his brother and added in some whole milk.

Germany sighed lightly and grabbed the coffee pot instead. He helped himself a cup and drank from it. " I'm not really hungry" He stated, much to Prussia's dismay.

He thought fast, what could lure his brother into eating anyway? Germany was too much of an health freak and...Now that was the idea!

" You know it's bad to skip on breakfast, West!" He lectured. " You scold me all the time for that! You could, at least, do what you preach, don't you think?"

He could see immediately, at the sudden unsure expression on Germany's face, that he had found the perfect thing to say. Ludwig reluctantly pulled the muesli bowl in front of him and started to eat.

It was a fine quality treat and it tasted good, so Ludwig didn't have any problem finishing it and when the bowl was empty, Prussia was ready with more to feed him.

" You should try the cheese, it's awesome" he said, taking a little of it for himself.

Ludwig hesitated, the muesli had opened and boosted his appetite, and that cheese looked indeed tasty. He had planned to go for a jog after breakfast, the only cure he knew would help him get rid of his hangover, so he decided more food could not harm him.

Sugar AND salt, there existed no better mix to stimulate one's appetite. After the cheese, Ludwig tried some of the cold meat and couldn't resist a big pretzel. Meanwhile, Gilbert had fetched some very tempting pastries from the buffet, they were small in size and looked quite harmless, but they were filled with rich ingredients, like cream and melted chocolate. Some were topped with fruit and whipped cream , Gilbert knew of his West's secret love for these and it didn't prove hard to have him eat them all.

Eventually, Germany had to forfeit. He was so full his stomach was bulging in front of him, almost pulling his shirt up, which made his brother very happy.

Prussia had been very smart when stuffing his brother: Every time Ludwig had finished one treat, Gilbert had made sure to stow the plates away so Germany would not be too aware of the quantities of food he was eating. It required some brain to get his brother to fatten up without him realizing it, Prussia realized, and congratulated himself for being such a smart and awesome person.

When Ludwig stood up from his seat, he immediately brought his hands to his bloated belly. " Uh! I think I had too much!" He said.

" What are you saying, East? You ate reasonably! However, I think you drank too much coffee, that's why you're all rounded now!"

" Maybe I drank a lot of coffee, but I know I've eaten far too much!" Ludwig stated, feeling uncomfortable and ashamed by his heavy gut.

" And what?" Prussia shrugged as they walked out of the hotel. " It's okay to enjoy the good stuff from time to time, especially during the holidays! You're such a stick-in-the mud all the time, now you got to enjoy yourself! You know what? You should go all out during Oktoberfest! I bet you'll be more happy and you'll go back to work all relaxed and full of energy!"

Ludwig stared at his brother doubtfully. " I'm not sure about that." He said, rubbing his belly in hope it will hurt less.

The movement attracted Gilbert's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to put his hands on the extended skin himself and stroke it, and make it grow bigger.

" Come on, West, it's only for a little while, think of all the good food waiting for you"

Germany's stomach growled and Ludwig stared down at it, mouth agape. " Maybe...Maybe I could...But only for Oktoberfest then..." He said, still unsure.

Gilbert swung an arm around his slightly enlarged waist. " Let's go to the tents!" He declared, pulling his brother along.

TBC.


End file.
